Reverse With A Twist
by XxxAyakixxX
Summary: What would happen if Ash was to wake up before Gary and get a Bulbasaur? Well, I guess this story will give you an idea. And of course, the all important twist in the story. xD And yes, it's completely reversed, Ash to Gary, Gary to Ash. Arc: Duh, the beginning. Pairings: Very, very mild GaryxMisty. Rated K for suggestive words.


This is a request story from Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint and all IDEA credit goes to him.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

(Ash's home)

Ash yawned a long, extended yawn and slowly arose from his bed.

"Today's the day.." Ash said to himself, smiling afterwards. "My first pokemon..AWESOME!"

"Ash Ketchum! Quiet down!" Ash's mother yelled from downstairs.

"SORRY!" Ash yelled back apologetically.

"STOP YELLING!" The mother shouted, her tone angrier than before.

"BUT YOU KEEP YELLING!" Ash pointed out.

Suddenly, his door opened, showing a rather ticked-off mother.

"Stop. Yelling." Ash's mother whispered quietly.

"Y-yes ma'am.." Ash nodded, scared.

"Anyway, have a great day young man." Ash's mother said, now with a happy tone. "Here's your suitcase."

"Umm..mom, I was planning on packing my own-" Ash tried to explain but instantly got cut off by his mother throwing the suitcase in his arms. "Oh my gosh! How much does this weigh!?"

"It's only your underwear, which I sowed, and a few hundred shirts and pants along with food, water and toiletries." The mother recalled, thinking of all the stuff she put in there. "Oh! And a picture of me, just in case you miss me."

"..Thanks mom..." Ash said, comically sweat-dropping. "But, I just need this."

Ash's mother looked at his green backpack skeptically. Seeing that there was barely any room for anything.

"What about the picture of me? Will it fit in there?" Ash's mother asked, seemingly upset.

"Uhh..of course!" Ash assured and put the picture in the backpack. "See?"

"Aww.." Ash's mother sniffled. "I'll miss you so much Ashy.."

"I'll miss you too, mom." Ash said while he was giving her a big bear hug. "I gotta go."

"All right.." Ash's mother sorrowed. "Good-bye."

"Bye." Ash exclaimed, waving his hand side-to-side as he ran ahead.

"Be safe." Ash's mother whispered to herself and entered her home.

"Pokemon trainer, here I come!" Ash shouted happily and punched the air with his fist in a happy motion.

* * *

(At Gary's house)

_"Pokemon.." Gary thought to himself as he sucked his thumb. "Gonna..gonna catch em' all..."_

"Gary!" Gary's mother called frantically as she entered his room, waking the boy up just by her loud call.

"What..?" Gary asked quietly and started to drift back to sleep.

"Get your thumb out of your mouth!" Gary's mother scolded and pulled his thumb out. "You're late!"

"For what?" Gary queried, slowly rising from his bed.

"To get your Pokemon!" Gary's mother reminded, positioning her hands on her hips.

"Oh my gosh!" Gary spouted, quickly getting off his bed. "Thanks mom! I gotta go! Love you!"

"All right..be careful!" Gary's mother said, waving to her son a good-bye wave.

"Man! My Pokemon dignity is on the line.." Gary mumbled to himself, hoping there would be a Pokemon left for him.

* * *

(To Ash, I say!) (At the Professor's place)

Ash walked slowly to the entrance, a little bit nervous. Would he be a good Pokemon trainer? He sighed inwardly and touched the doorknob, hesitantly opening the door.

"Oh, Professor! There's another child." One of the workers exclaimed loudly, making the Professor rush to see the child.

"Hello there, are you here for a Pokemon?" Professor Oak questioned and mentally slapped himself.

Of course this kid wanted a flipping Pokemon!

"Uhh...yeah?" Ash answered, cocking his eyebrow questionably.

"All right! Here you go." Professor Oak quickly showed, handing the boy a Pokeball.

"Huh? Don't I get to choose?" Ash asked as he stared curiously at the Pokeball.

"Actually, you're lucky. That's the last Pokemon we have..well..yeah, the only Pokemon we have." Professor Oak replied, apologizing.

"It's fine." Ash assured and smiled at the Pokeball. "No matter what Pokemon this is, I'm going to love it."

"That's the spirit! Professor Oak cheered and shoved him out. "Have fun on your journey!"

"Thanks, but umm..Professor, what about-?" Ash tried to ask, but got interrupted by a quick Pokedex to the face. "-Thanks..."

Ash stood up from his fallen position and looked right at his Pokeball.

"Well, I guess it's time to find out which Pokemon you are." Ash said with a quick shrug and threw the Pokeball at the ground. "GOOO...UHH...POKEMON!"

* * *

(To Gary)

"Ha...huhhh...ohhghh.." Gary huffed as he raced to get to the Professor's place for a Pokemon. "Hahh...ughh.."

It was even more tiring when you had to run through several hills..

"Eh!? Is that the..?" Gary asked himself, shocked yet happy. "The Professor's place!"

Gary smiled in relief. He didn't think he could walk anymore, but thanks to that little bit of motivation from seeing the goal, he rushed. Just a few...more...feet!

"Yes!" Gary cheered after coughing a bit from running too long. "F-finally..."

Gary then proceeded with his victory and knocked on the door. It was answered, quite quickly actually, but as soon as a person answered the door, they would shut it right away.

"Excuse me! But I'm here for a Pokemon!" Gary explained, getting upset by this.

Still, nobody answered. Gary groaned in annoyance; He wanted to be a Pokemon trainer, too! He looked around the building, analyzing the entrances. He couldn't just open the door, it was locked until somebody would unlock it. After a long analyzation, he noticed that there weren't really any openings, but, he did see that there was a window..

"I might get into a lot of trouble by this..but..." Gary dared and kicked the window to break it. "Victory!"

"Somebody call the police! A child has broken in!" A helper shouted, frantically running around.

"Wait! Hold on! I just want a Pokemon!" Gary assured, waving his hands around in a feared motion.

"Oh, then why didn't you just open the front door and come in?" The helper asked, confused by the boy's actions.

"I tried, but someone kept closing it on me.." Gary sighed, sweat-dropping comically.

"Oh, I see. Well, come with me if you want a Pokemon." The helper offered, and of course, Gary happily obliged.

They both entered the grayish room, full of Pokeballs. Gary walked in awe at the amount. How come they wouldn't let him come in if they had that many Pokeballs?

"As you can probably tell, we have a lot of Pokeballs." The helper mused as he looked at the boy.

"Yeah, it's awesome!" Gary praised, still glazing over the amounts of balls they had.

"Well, there's actually no Pokemon in those balls. Just Pokeballs to catch more Pokemon." The helper admitted as he continued walking ahead.

"Oh! Is that why they wouldn't let me in? Because there's no more Pokemon?" Gary asked, understanding the jist of it.

"Yes..but..there IS one more Pokemon left." The helper interjected, happy to see the boy's excited face.

"Really!? Then give it to me!" Gary begged, hoping to get an epic Pokemon.

"Okay, just don't tell anybody I gave you this Pokemon, not even the Professor." The helper said, waiting for him to say, 'I promise'.

"Anything! Just give me the Pokemon, please!" Gary pleaded more and more, and finally received the ball.

"Have fun." The helper smiled as he watched the boy run right out after saying, 'Thanks!'

* * *

(In a forest)

"All right...now let's see what Pokemon you are.." Gary proclaimed, slightly hesitating to see the Pokemon.

Finally, he threw the Pokeball at the ground, revealing a Pikachu.

"Wow! A Pikachu?!" Garu shouted in awe. "I can't believe I got such an epic Pokemon!"

"Pika..pika." Pikachu noised as he cocked his head to the right curiously.

"U-uhh..hello there, Pikachu, I'm your trainer-." Gary greeted, but got interrupted by a quick electric shock by his darling Pikachu. "Oww.."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu fumed and ran off.

"Pikachu! Come back, you freaking jerk!" Gary demanded, but ran after the Pikachu anyway, seeing that it wasn't really obeying him.

Pikachu ran farther and farther, trying to escape from that boy. The Professor said that he wasn't going to have a trainer, which he was fine with! But now, he was suddenly taken by an obsessed trainer who looked like he wanted to rape him. Pikachu shook that thought out of his head, and continued running. He must NOT be caught! Under any circumstances! He wasn't going to be treated like that again, not ever!

Out of the blue, Pikachu heard a buzzing sound. He knew that noise from the very back of his head, it was a Buzzdrill..no, a group of Buzzdrills. He sped up his pace, and even heard the sounds of his supposed trainer huffing and puffing from running so much.

Pikachu grimaced. He already felt a horrible sting, a Buzzdrill got him.

"PIKAAAA!" Pikachu screeched in pain.

Gary heard the shrill noise and ran to wherever that noise came from. He ignored the pounding of his gut telling him to rest, Pikachu was only on his mind right now. That poor Pokemon! He heard the Buzzdrills from afar, but he didn't think they would actually get Pikachu.

"Ah! Pikachu!" Gary exclaimed, seeing a very wounded Pikachu on the ground, still being tortured by the Buzzdrills.

Gary rushed over there, shooing the Buzzdrills away. He quickly scooped up the little guy and ran as fast as he could away from there. Of course, the Buzzdrills continued following them.

"Agh..don't worry Pikachu! We'll lose them eventually." Gary assured, though still tired from running.

Pikachu's eyes watered, happy that someone saved him. He snuggled against Gary's chest, making the uptight Gary blush in awe.

_"He really is a cute Pokemon.." Gary thought to himself, smiling due to the sheer cuteness of Pikachu._

Gary looked ahead, seeing an escape way. Although it was a big jump from the cliff to the water, he had to save themselves somehow.

"Bear with me, Pikachu." Gary huffed and jumped right off the cliff, escaping from the horrible Buzzdrills.

* * *

(To Misty)

"Jeez, I've been waiting forever, and not a single water Pokemon.." Misty sighed, glazing over at the still water.

Suddenly, her fishing pole was being pulled really far down. She smiled, thinking she was getting a water Pokemon, but instead...

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S A HUMAN!" Misty exclaimed, vividly pointing at her catch of the day. "And..their Pokemon."

Misty furrowed her eyebrows as she noticed wounds surrounding the Pokemon and even the human. She inwardly sighed and decided she should at least wake them up.

SMACK! Misty charged up her girl power and smacked that boy up.

"OWW!" Gary groaned, but he did wake up. "What was that for?"

"I was only helping you by waking you up." Misty replied, trying to justify her unnecessary slap.

"Haven't you ever heard of, 'Hey, wake up', or even just a LIGHT shake?!" Gary asked angrily, obviously trying to argue with the girl.

"Actually, no." Misty admitted, trying to tease him. "But anyway, what's with your Pokemon? It's really injured."

"Oh! Pikachu!" Gary panicked, remembering the events. "I need to take him to a Pokemon center!"

"Have fun, the nearest Pokemon center is SUPER far away." Misty chimed in, annoying Gary.

Gary looked around, and soon noticed a bike. He could at least try to pick up the speed by using it.

"Hey!" Misty yelled, seeing the boy get on her bike.

"Hello." Gary teased, smirking mischievously.

"Ughh! That's MY bike!" Misty pointed out, running right at him.

"I'm going to borrow it! I'll give it back, I promise!" Gary yelled out and soon sped off, leaving the girl befuddled and angry.

"That jerk!" Misty fumed as she clenched her fist.

* * *

(An hour later, at the Pokemon center)

"Ah, we're here, Pikachu!" Gary claimed as he looked at his sleeping Pikachu.

He furrowed his eyebrows firmly and walked quickly, yet carefully, and entered the rather large Pokemon center. Instantly, he saw Nurse Joy and instead of him going to her, she went to him, though rather begrudgingly.

"Your Pikachu! How could you let this happen!?" Miss Joy asked, obviously mad.

"U-uhh...I.." Gary stammered, shocked at Nurse Joy's change of emotion.

"It doesn't matter right now! I have to take it to the infirmary!" Miss Joy announced as she dashed at high speed to the emergency room.

"..As if I didn't feel bad enough.." Gary sighed guiltily.

(About twenty minutes later)

Gary's eyes started sliding open once he felt his body suddenly move without permission.

"What the..-!?" Gary said slowly, but soon cut himself off after seeing that..soulless ginger..

"Hello, Gary." Misty greeted, showing off the angriest face she could muster. "How are you?"

"U-umm..I'm going to give you back the bike! I promise! In fact, it's outside now, take it." Gary stuttered, actually frightened by this girl.

"Okay, I will!" Misty claimed and was just about to leave, until..

_BAM! _The doors of the Pokemon Center flew open with sheer force. Misty drew back, shocked by the sudden outburst of the doors. Gary and Misty gazed at the door, waiting for something or someone to enter. Their eyes widened, puzzled.

"Hello..you.." James greeted, pointing at Gary. "We're here to steal Pokemon, do you know where some are?!"

"Well..that escalated quickly.." Gary huffed as he thought about his Pikachu.

"James! You weren't supposed to announce that!" Jesse scolded as she smacked James upside the head.

"Oh! Sorry.." James apologized.

"They aren't very smart, are they?" Misty asked, whispering to Gary.

"Well, the guy is at least." Gary whispered back in reply.

"Hey! You people!" Jesse shouted, pointing at the two "whisperers".

"Huh..?" Misty hummed, thinking that they probably would of bolted out by now.

"Can you guys forget everything that he said just now?" Jessie asked in a pleading tone.

"Never mind, they're both out of their minds." Gary whispered, sporting a comical sweat-drop.

"James, it seems we have no choice." Jessie sighed and began doing an odd motion.

"It seems so.." James agreed and began motioning as well.

"What are they doing..?" Misty asked, nervous by their actions.

"Prepare for trouble!" Jessie started quoting, dancing oddly.

"Make it double!" James added, continuing the dancing formation.

"To protect the world from devastation!" Jessie spouted, getting more hyped up.

"To unite all peoples within our nation!" James cried out, waving his left arm around.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love." Jessie said seductively and accidentally tripped over Meowth, making the seductive voice fade.

"U-uhh..t-to extend our reach to the stars above!" James stuttered, unsure of what to do about Jesse's stumble.

"J-Jessie..." Jessie groaned in pain.

"James!" James yelled and did a failed split. "My pants!"

"James, don't worry about the pants! THE SPEECH!" Meowth reminded, angry.

"T-Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!" Jesse shouted with more confidence after getting up.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" James threatened.

"Meowth! That's right!" Meowth added, finishing up the speech.

"What do we do?" Gary asked Misty, unsure of how to react.

"Are we supposed to clap?" Misty questioned, cocking her eyebrow.

"I guess." Gary shrugged and began to clap. Misty quickly followed, clapping as well.

"O-oh thank you!" The three stammered, laughing in flattery.

"James!" Jessie called, motioning for him to fight.

"Right!" James nodded and sent out his Pokemon, Weepinbell.

Instantly, his Weepinbell cuddled him, well..bit him, though in his usual kind way.

"Weepinbell! Focus!" James ordered, but still, his Pokemon kept on biting him.

"Ughh..it seems it's up to me." Jessie groaned in annoyance. "Seviper!"

"Seviper!" Seviper hissed eerily and made the two dash in the emergency room.

"Don't just stand there! Get them!" Jessie scolded as she stomped her foot.

* * *

(In the emergency room)

Misty and Gary rushed through the hallway, searching for Nurse Joy. Gary stopped suddenly after hearing a familiar whimper.

"Pikachu?" Gary questioned himself and cocked his head to see the little guy. "Ah! Pikachu."

Gary smiled in relief and picked up the tiny Pikachu. He seemed to be just fine, but he was asleep..

"Hello." Nurse Joy greeted, frightening Gary.

"A-ah, I was just checking up on him." Gary stuttered slightly and quickly put Pikachu back to his sleeping place.

"It's fine, really." Miss Joy assured with a bright smile. "Pikachu is healthy and ready to go."

"Oh, that's great!" Gary said cheerfully and picked the little guy up again. "Oh right, there's two people and their Pokemon out there claiming to steal Pokemon, later."

"Wait!" Miss Joy ordered and gripped tightly on Gary's shoulder. "What are you talking about?"

"See for yourself." Gary offered, motioning Nurse Joy to exit the emergency room.

Nurse Joy walked slowly outside of the emergency room, and looked out a small window to see a weird group. A man and a woman with their meowth, and it was talking!

"H-how is that Pokemon talking?!" Nurse Joy asked, shocked.

"I don't know, but those people are planning to steal all the Pokemon here." Gary replied and began to leave. "Thanks for helping my Pokemon, I gotta go."

"Wait! Can you please help me?" Nurse Joy begged, seeing that she had to fend off all the Pokemon by herself was too much.

"Why should I?" Gary queried nastily.

"Please, think about all the Pokemon here who can't do anything to save themselves. And I can't save them ALL.." Nurse Joy admitted, upset about knowing a future failure.

Gary sucked in his bottom lip as he gazed down at his Pikachu. His heart ached and his conscious banged him on the head.

"..I guess I could help." Gary muttered, embarrassed that his cold heart started to warm up.

"Oh, thank you! I didn't think I could do it by myself, but with you, I might just be able to save all the Pokemon." Nurse Joy thanked with a smile.

"GAAAAAAARYYYY~!" Misty bellowed as she ran into the room they were in. "Gary! The Pokemon are being stolen!"

"Huh!?" Gary spouted in question and began to run. "Where are they!?"

"The Pokeball room, duh." Misty replied, thinking it to be a dumb question.

"Is there a room for everything?" Gary asked, sporting a comical sweat-drop.

"Anything Pokemon related." Nurse Joy answered, nodding.

"Pika.." Pikachu yawned a little, starting to wake up from the noise.

"Ah, you're awake." Gary said, noticing the little guy's eyes starting to open.

"Pi.." Pikachu nodded in reply.

"I'm glad." Gary stated with a smile glazing over his face.

"Pika.." Pikachu noised, seeing such a bright smile from Gary was odd.

"There it is! The Pokeball room!" Misty exclaimed, pointing vividly.

Gary and Nurse Joy nodded and stepped quietly into the room to see what the situation was. It seemed that Jessie and James had all ready gotten half of the Pokeballs! Gary growled under his breath and looked at Nurse Joy for approval.

"Here, take this Pokeball." Nurse Joy offered. "It's a Charizard."

"Awesome!" Gary spouted in awe and rushed to fight.

"I'll help too." Misty volunteered and threw out her Pokemon. "Go! Staryu!"

"Sta!" Staryu noised, waiting for a command.

"Use Swift on Seviper!" Misty ordered, watching her darling Pokemon go right at it.

"James, Meowth, handle the Pokeballs, I got the brats." Jessie explained quickly and gave a quick order to Seviper. "Quickly, dodge the attack, Seviper!"

"Sevi!" Seviper shouted, and did it just in time.

"Mmm.." Misty growled, but still had her confidence. "Staryu, use Swift again!"

"Staryu!" Staryu yelled, throwing a powerful move straight at Seviper.

Seviper barely dodged the attack, leaving a slight cut on its nape.

"Seviper!" Jessie called, worried.

"S-Sevi.." Seviper stammered, but acted like it was still ready to go.

"That's my Seviper! Go! Use Poison!" Jessie demanded.

"Seviperrr!" Seviper hissed, using a large amount of Poison.

Unfortunately, Staryu got hit, leaving it with a horrible case of Poison.

"Staryu!" Misty cried out in concern and let Staryu go back in the Pokeball. "You did great..get some rest."

Gary, after finally getting down Charizard's moves, told him to quickly attack the group of Pokemon thieves. Though, oddly enough, Jessie withdrew her Pokemon.

"Huh? Why are you-?" Gary asked, but got cut off by the woman.

"We all ready have all the Pokeballs we need." Jessie mused, chuckling evilly. "See ya!"

"Wait!" Gary demanded, but saw them run off anyway. "Charizard! Flamethrower!"

"Char!" Charizard noised loudly and quickly used the attack.

"Hmph, how naive." Jessie chortled and easily made her Pokemon dodge it after letting Seviper out again, and in the process, poisoning Charizard.

"Charizard!" Gary called in worry.

"Looks like you're out of luck, see ya." Jessie said, waving mockingly.

"Mmm.." Gary groaned angrily, thinking of a plan. "There's still hope."

Gary stood up immediately and ran straight at Jessie. His plan was to push her down and use her as sort of a hostage, but his plans seemed to plummet when Seviper blocked the push. The poison was just about to hit Gary, until, something miraculous happened.

"Pikachu!" Gary cried in shock.

"Pika..." Pikachu started saying, ready to use his signature move, Thundershock. "CHUUUUUUU!"

"Ah!" Gary mouthed, amazed by the powerful, yet beautiful move.

"Our plans were thwarted!" James sobbed as all the Pokeballs flew out of his bag.

"It seems that we are..." Jessie said, ready for Meowth finish her sentence.

"BLASTING OFF!" Meowth bellowed, with James and Jessie going on sync with his bellow.

"Pikachu! Are you okay?" Gary asked, worried.

Pikachu simply nodded and toddled over to him. He gripped onto Gary's pant leg and glared at him, as if he was trying to tell him something.

"Pikachu..what are you trying to say?" Gary queried, unsure.

Pikachu then jumped onto the boy and cuddled up to his neck. It was obvious at that time, Pikachu wanted to be his Pokemon.

"All right! You'll agree to be my Pokemon!?" Gary questioned just to make sure.

"Pika pika." Pikachu noised, nodding vividly.

"Awesome!" Gary cheered and threw a Pokeball at Pikachu, though, Pikachu quickly dodged it.

"Pika!" Pikachu growled.

"I guess you don't want to be in a Pokeball.." Gary sighed, all ready seeing that this Pokemon was going to be a handful.

Pikachu instantly nodded, glad that his trainer understood.

"Well, I guess we'll be off on our journey, Pikachu." Gary said and began to walk ahead. "See ya, Nurse Joy."

"Good-bye~!" Nurse Joy said in a sing-song voice and waved rapidly.

"Wait! Gary!" Misty shouted, trying to stop his pace.

"What?" Gary asked and looked back at the girl.

"Seeing that you can't seem to take care of your Pikachu, I have no choice but to be with you on your journey." Misty replied, adding herself to their "posse".

"But I-." Gary tried to say, but got interrupted by the fiery red-head.

"Up-up-bup! No buts!" Misty interjected rudely. "It's not like I WANT to, it's that I HAVE to. You're in no condition to take care of Pokemon and blah blah blah blah, bleh blo blah bli blah."

The rest of what Misty said was blurred out with blas, blehs, blis and blos. Gary had too much on his mind right now to think about how annoying Misty was.

_"I can't believe I have a Pokemon of my own...and I'm on my very own journey.." Gary thought to himself, obviously excited. "I wonder how that guy is who got that last starter Pokemon.."_

* * *

(To Ash)

Back to the part to where Ash was throwing his Pokeball at the ground..

"GOOO..UMM..POKEBALL!" Ash yelled, putting all his strength into throwing it. "I bet it's a Charizard! Or, or maybe even a Mudkip!"

"Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur noised happily after appearing out of the ball.

Ash blinked a few times, stunned by the Pokemon that was there. Well, let's just say it wasn't a Charizard.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-." Ash screeched.

* * *

Author's note:

Well, I hope everyone enjoyed the story.

If you're wondering why Gary seemed OOC, I sort of tried to make him that way. You know, to stop the cockiness that he had when he got his first Pokemon, and show him the hardship and friendship that Pokemon and trainers share. So, if you wondered that, then I did it to show you guys how he might of been if he was brought down a few pegs.

And yes, I made a few tweaks with the actual story, but this is like, reverse. Ash to Gary, Gary to Ash. So, I'm sorry if I didn't do the story the exact way Ash's story was.

I apologize for any grammar, spelling or show mistake. I literally proofread this thing ten times, but of course, I seem to notice my mistakes AFTER I post the story. So, I'm sorry for any mistakes.

Also, that joke at the end with Ash and Bulbasaur, it was kind of like a joke meant for me. Because, grass types, to me, are weak, and I would prefer a water-type or a fire-type. Anyway, enough of my little rant.

Requests and Reviews are loved. :)


End file.
